<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hydra's Discovery by Chromite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236849">Hydra's Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite'>Chromite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pearl Fight Club [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discoveries, Grappling, Sparring, Training, opportunity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra makes a discovery that gives her hope for fixing one of her biggest regrets. Will she be able to truly fix her mistake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pearl Fight Club [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm finally back to writing. This year has been a difficult one for me, way too much has gone wrong this year. While I won't be posting stories as often as I did, I will work towards finishing out my ongoing stories and create some new ones along the way. Hopefully it will be enjoyable for all those who have been waiting.</p><p>For those new to my works, you'll need to read Hydra's Tale for this one to make much sense. You can find that story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042396/chapters/45228913</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;Hydra had recently made a startling discovery during a sparring match outside of her normal ring fights. A purple Pearl who had only recently been created had sought her out and requested some training with hand to hand combat and grappling alone. Hydra was happy to share some pointers with the newbie, setting aside time in one of the private training rooms near where her ring was.<br/>
&gt;During their grappling match, Hydra's right hand had brushed against the gem embedded in the Pearl's left arm. When her hand touched the gem of the Pearl, she felt a strange sensation in her minds, like something was calling out to her. Hydra acted on instinct, grabbing hold of something solid forming as the Pearl's gem lit up.<br/>
&gt;To the surprise of them both, Hydra ended up pulling a red sword out of the Pearl's gem. "That...that looks like my gem weapon. But...how is this possible? I thought only the gem herself could pull her own weapon?"<br/>
&gt;Hydra looked at the red blade in her hand for a moment before looking at the Pearl. "I don't know...I've never done this before. Try...try summoning your sword for yourself."<br/>
&gt;The Pearl nodded before she moved her right hand over her gem. Her gem glowed once more for a moment before a purple handle popped out of her gem. Both the Pearl and Hydra sighed in relief as the Pearl finished pulling her sword out of her gem, a perfect mirror to the one Hydra held save for it's color.<br/>
&gt;Hydra spoke out loud between her three heads. "So my summoning her sword doesn't take it from her." "But, why was I able to pull it in the first place?" "Is this something that I can only do with Pearls, or...." Hydra trailed off as she realized she was speaking aloud.<br/>
&gt;"Ringmaster Hydra? Is everything okay?"<br/>
&gt;Hydra's heads sighed in unison as she let go of the red sword in her hand, watching for a moment as it dissipated into red sparkles that faded into the air. "I...I'm sorry, can we do this another time?" "This...this occurrence has me rattled and distracted, you won't get the best instructions from me right now." Her left and right heads spoke in turn, with her middle head following up after a brief pause. "And...it's presented me with a possibility, a question I want answered as soon as possible."<br/>
&gt;The purple Pearl nodded in understanding. "Sure, I can come back in three days, give you time to sort this out...and to sort my own feelings about this out as well. Is three days enough time?"<br/>
&gt;Hydra thought for a moment before her three heads nodded in unison. "That should be plenty. Thanks for your understanding."<br/>
&gt;The purple Pearl left the private training room, leaving Hydra alone for a moment. She gave the Pearl a few moments to clear the tunnel leading down to the room before she left the room, sprinting down the tunnel and towards where she had left her ship. She wanted to get back to her ring, fast.<br/>
&gt;A short dash through the tunnel, a short space flight, and another dash down the tunnels that lead through her ring later, Hydra found herself in her private room. On the table within sat the nine gems she had poofed so long ago, still a solid red hue.<br/>
&gt;Her three heads took a deep breath as she approached the table and gently lifted one of the poofed Amethyst stones up in her right hand. She closed her eyes and focused on the stone, recalling the feeling she felt when she pulled out the purple Pearl's weapon. "Please, let this work." she whispered from all three of her mouths.<br/>
&gt;After focusing for a moment, she felt a sensation similar to the one she felt when pulling the Pearl's sword, but distinctly different at the same time. Her eyes shot open as the gem in her hand began to glow, a red weapon materializing from the gemstone she held. A long shaft extended from both ends of the gem, a point forming on the end highest in the air. A moment later, the weapon was fully formed, with the gem in her hand lodged into the weapon itself.<br/>
&gt;Hydra grasped the spear with her other hand, giving it a few test jabs while smiling widely from her three heads. "This is...wonderful." her left head spoke out. "This opens up a new possibility for me." her right head whispered." "Maybe...maybe this will help them heal. I'll need to experiment with this further in a more open environment." Hydra's middle head spoke excitedly as her spirit soared. For the first time in a long time, she had a new hope for healing the gems she had hurt so long ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weapon testing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hydra goes to a nearby planet to test out her newfound power.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;Hydra had quickly gathered the four Amethysts, three Jaspers, and two Topazes from their resting spot in her private quarters, and dashed down the halls of her ring towards her ship. She wasn't sure what would happen while she was experimenting with her newfound ability, but she wasn't going to take a chance of hurting a fellow Pearl or another gem unintentionally. <br/>&gt;Once she was in her ship and the gems were secured, she powered up her vessel and flew out into open space. She knew exactly where she was going to go for her tests. She had taken the time to scan the system her ring was located in, to see if there were any nearby planets devoid of life. She had found such a planet on the outer edge of the solar system, it was her go to planet for all her experiments involving the gems. <br/>&gt;A quick flight later, and Hydra set her ship down on the barren world. While the planet had once been almost perfectly smooth green stone, the surface was now comprised of areas dipping into deep valleys or raising into large mountains from the force of Hydra's experiments. Where the ground was still somewhat flat, small cracks formed spiderweb patterns in the stone. <br/>&gt;Hydra sighed as she stepped out of the ship, the nine gems cradled in her arms. One by one she set them on the ground near her ship, placing the two Topaz gems, the largest of the group, together at the edges. The three Jasper gems were next, nothing like the diamond cut the "Ultimate soldier" Jasper had, but instead two of them matched perfectly smooth stones, while the last was more like a rectangular cut, one that was all too familiar in her mind. The last gems she sat down were the four Amethyst gems, until only one was left in her hand. <br/>&gt;"Might as well start with you. I already know what weapon you have." Hydra's middle head muttered as she focused on the gem in her hand. A familiar light emerged from it, forming into the single headed spear she had already summoned. <br/>&gt;Hydra gave it a few test jabs in the air at first, getting a feeling for the weapon itself. It felt oddly light in her hands, like it was meant to be thrown. Testing this theory, Hydra gave the spear a light toss towards a smaller raised section of the planet. <br/>&gt;A short distance after it was thrown, the spear glowed brightly, splitting into five different spears enveloped in a blazing red energy. The five spears pierced the ground as they came down for a landing in the small raised portion. After a short period, four of the spears disappeared, their light flowing back into the remaining spear with the gem still embedded into it. <br/>&gt;"Fascinating, I never expected a splitting weapon. That could be useful for crowd fighting. I wonder if it can split further if I focused?" Hydra made her way to retrieve the spear, and focused on getting it to split with her next few tosses. But no matter what she tried, it always split into the same five spears and then regrouped back into one after it had made contact with something. She was a little disappointed she couldn't get it to split, but still hoped the splitting itself would consume a lot more energy than a singular wreapon would. <br/>&gt;Hydra set the Amethyst aside from the rest and picked another one up. The next Amethyst Hydra picked up glowed brightly, forming a small sword in her right hand, with the gem embedded at the bottom of the pommel. She gave it a few cautious swings, seeing if it had any projectile abilities, but finding it had none. Next she tried to focus on the blade itself to get it to split, to see if it was another multi weapon like the spear had been. This too met with failure, much to Hydra's frustration. The last thing she tried was jamming the short blade directly into the ground under her. While the blade itself glowed for a moment, nothing significant happened. <br/>&gt;"There must be something I'm missing with this one. Perhaps it needs something to interact with? I'll need to experiment with that more later." Hydra set the Amethyst apart from the other one, making an X in the dirt to denote the gem needed more testing. <br/>&gt;Wanting a change of pace from the Amethysts, she next picked up one of the two Topaz gems. With a quick flash, a mace handle formed around the Topaz's gemstone, followed quickly by the spiked head itself. Hydra winced a little as she swung the weapon around, remembering this particular Topaz was at the front of the crowd when she had attacked the guards to claim her first ship. Still, she wanted to help all of them get better, and if there was even the slightest chance of using their own weapons to heal them, she'd do what needed to be done. With a few cautious swings, Hydra tested the weapon out, finding it far heavier than it looked like it should be. <br/>&gt;Hydra focused a little more on the weapon in her hand, almost dropping it in shock when it lit up and the weapon's property became apparent. The head of the mace shot up, connected to the handle with an extending chain. Hydra had to do a quick step back to avoid getting hit when the mace head came crashing back down from gravity. "Well, a launching, swing-able head. That's a bit of a nasty surprise you had there...no wonder you were up front."<br/>&gt;Hydra sighed and set the Topaz's gem next to the Amethyst that didn't have a mark near it. She gently picked up the other Topaz's gem and focused on it. A faint glow came from the gem, followed by the world around her becoming tinted red as three helmets formed around her heads, transparent red visors covering her eyes. Each screen seemed to display different bits of information about her surroundings, and the helmets themselves felt very sturdy. "Analyzing and head protection, I guess both would be useful for a soldier. Not the most energy expending thing though...." Hydra thought to herself as she placed the Topaz next to the other one. <br/>&gt;She turned her attention towards the remaining gems. Three Jaspers, two Amethysts, and there was one weapon among the Jaspers she was dreading seeing again. "May as well get it over with." she whispered from her three heads as she reached towards the rectangular Jasper. She could still remember her face, she was the leader of the squad from the way she had acted. She closed her eyes and let the memory of the axe the Jasper had help flow into her mind. A light glow of light prompted her to open her eyes. <br/>&gt;Even expecting it, Hydra nearly dropped the axe when she saw it. It was still as vicious as she remembered it, rough serrated edges on the curved portion, with a large spike protruding from the back of the blade. A single swing sent the serrated section of the curved blade shooting out, lodging themselves into the ground in front of her. Hydra shuddered a little as she watched the spikes burst into large balls of energy, leaving small craters behind. "I'm lucky she didn't use that against me. Guess it'd have been too risky to the ship we were in.....I might have to heal her last. She'll be a problem if I don't have support nearby when and if she reforms."<br/>&gt;Hydra set the Jasper's gem in the pile next to the Topazes and turned her attention towards the other two Jaspers. She grabbed one and focused. This time, a larger two handed sword formed in her hands around the gem. <br/>&gt;She gave the blade a few test swings and once more tried jamming it into the ground, but other than some faint glowing, she couldn't get any abilities to work from the weapon. Sighing, Hydra placed it in the pile next to the Amethyst with an X under it. <br/>&gt;Grabbing the last Jasper gem, she focused once more. This time, the glow enveloped her whole fist. She gasped in surprise as she saw a spiked gauntlet formed around her hand, with the gemstone embedded in the palm. She gave her fist a few test air punches, sending out small bursts of red energy with each swing. "Close range, but still projectile potential. I can keep your gem safer too, with it being in my hand instead of exposed like the others. This will be a good one." Hydra smiled as she made a check mark on the ground and set the Jasper gem above it. <br/>&gt;She was down to the last two Amethyst gems now. She picked one up and focused once more, a long staff emerging from the gem, without any point at either end. "Reminds me of Iron's weapon. I wonder if it has a similar property." With a quick jab, Hydra thrust one of the staff's tips into the ground. A brief glow shined at the end of the weapon in the ground for a moment, then it happened. A line of spikes shot out of the ground, starting at the staff and traveling in the direction Hydra was facing for a few yards before growing smaller and stopping entirely. <br/>&gt;"Ooof, that's another nasty one. If you can get more than one line going at once, you could trap a gem in place. If you can control how the spikes shoot up, it'd be really good at stealth attacks." Hydra spoke out in awe before setting the staff next to the rectangular cut Jasper gem. It was another one she'd want help with in case things went bad too quickly. <br/>&gt;Hydra turned her attention to the last Amethyst and picked it up in her hands. With a faint glow, a lovely bow formed around the gem, a strong string forming shortly after the curve of the bow was finished. <br/>&gt;"Now this is odd, why would a ranged fighter be put on guard duty? This one has no close up damage potential.....or does it?" Carefully, Hydra pulls back on the string. Her eyes grow wider as she pulls the string back further, as one arrow forms, then another, and another. By the time the weapon is fully drawn, there's at least twenty arrows notched and ready to fly. <br/>&gt;Hydra lets the arrows loose towards a larger hill nearby. The arrows each burst into a red glow, sending out little bursts of red energy as they fly, striking the ground with enough force and heat to leave little black scorches. As the arrows fall to the ground one by one, large booms echo as energy flairs up from them and leaves craters behind."<br/>&gt;A wide smile crosses Hydra's face. "Oh, that's a REALLY good weapon. Very, very dangerous at long range, I wonder if the damage would be worse if you shot at point blank? I'll need to do some more tests to really get a feel for this one. Hmm, I wonder though......if I can summon weapons from these gems, can I summon weapons from other gems too? I need someone to help me test this, but who?"<br/>&gt;Hydra pondered for a moment before an idea came to her. She knew exactly who she could see now, and where to find her. Gathering the gems up from the ground and keeping them separated, ensuring the Jasper and Amethyst who's weapons she liked stayed close to her when the others were put up, she made her way to the ship's controls and set her new course. It was time to pay another visit to a certain ringmaster she knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longer chapter this time. Yes, I do plan on explaining the weapons that seemed to do nothing later. Without spoiling too much, let's just say they need something external present to work that wasn't on the planet Hydra went to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Experimenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hydra meets with a ringmaster and another gem to conduct further tests.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;Hydra had made a few arrangements with a ring master she had gotten to know over the years, even sparring with her a few dozen times when she needed to let off some steam. She hadn't told her friend the whole story, only that it was important for one of her teaching aids to be present, and insisting it was important. <br/>&gt;Hydra soon found herself landing her ship on the asteroid that housed Zelinka's ring for teaching corrupted gems how to fight. She smiled as she got a good look at her friend, and saw that she had brought one of her teaching aids with her, just like Hydra had asked. <br/>&gt;Zelinka herself stood a few inches taller than a usual Pearl, even without taking her two fuzzy antenna into account. Her hair was short but messy, a rather dark hue of yellow compared to the rest of her. Her skin was a very pale yellow, a few shades shy of white. Her eyes shined a bright orange. The clothing on her body was slightly torn along the sleeves of the jacket she wore, custom made to account for her four arms and her two large moth wings. Her wings were mainly the same pale yellow her skin was, with swirls of orange forming spiral patterns. Her bottom was clad in a long yellow skirt, frayed at the bottom edge close to her feet. On each of her two feet, she wore thick orange boots, to help her keep her footing easier. Her yellow gem was fixated in the palm of her upper right hand.<br/>&gt;While Hydra hadn't spent as much time with the teaching aids, she still recognized the one Zelinka had brought. The teaching aid was a Bixbite who went by Candice. She stood a full half foot taller than Zelinka was. While her skin was yellow in hue, her body was covered in a thick red carapace that helped protect her form and hid most of her skin. Bits of yellow skin showed through at the joints of her arms and legs however, the natural gaps that allowed her to move fluidly. While most of the Bixbites who had been corrupted ended up with spiked and a red carapace cap on their heads, Candice herself lacked that particular feature, allowing her to comfortably grow her hair down her back, ending right above her butt for now. While her arms and hands were normal, she had ended up with six thin crab legs when she was healed, each one tipped with small yellow barbs. Her extra legs allowed her to keep her balance on uneven terrain easier, which was a huge asset to her in the ring. Her gem was located on her upper chest, a small portion of her red carapace opening up to allow it light. <br/>&gt;Hydra's three heads smiled as she made her way towards the pair. "Zelinka! It's good to see you again, thanks for agreeing to meet me here! Thanks for coming too Candice, I appreciate both of you making the time for this."<br/>&gt;"After all the times you've let me fight you full force? It's nice to be able to help you for a change!" Zelinka spoke out in earnest. However, her earnest voice calmed and became cautious as she continued to speak "But for you to ask us here without saying it over communications....what's going on? It's not like you to be so secretive."<br/>&gt;"I was wondering that too. When Zelinka told me that she wanted me to tag along to meet you....well, when you're involved, it's always interesting." a smile crossed Candice's face. <br/>&gt;Hydra's left and right heads looked down towards the ground for a moment before all three of her heads looked back up to the pair. "Right, I should tell you why I wanted you here. Zelinka....something amazing happened during a private lesson I was giving a newbie Pearl. I, I was able to pull her gem weapon out of her gem!"<br/>&gt;Zelinka and Candice both looked at Hydra in shock. Candice was the first to speak. "You did what?! How.....how is that possible? I thought only the gem herself could pull her own weapon!" <br/>&gt;Zelinka meanwhile looked strait at Hydra's middle head for a moment before offering her gemmed right hand forward. "Show me. It might have been a fluke, or that particular Pearl's power."<br/>&gt;Hydra nodded and whispered a thanks from all three of her heads before reaching towards Zelinka's gem. As her fingertips brushed against the gem, it began to glow brightly, brighter than Zelinka or Candice had ever seen Zelinka's gem shine before. A brief moment later, and Hydra had a perfect copy of Zelinka's small sickle weapon in her hand, except instead of the orange handle and white curved blade, the whole thing was a deep red. <br/>&gt;Zelinka poked at the weapon Hydra held for a moment. "Fascinating. I wonder if...." Another flash from her gem answered her question. "I can. Do you know if your copy of my weapon is as durable as mine is?" <br/>&gt;Hydra shook her heads. "I didn't even think to test that the first time. We can test that first, and then get to what I really wanted to try." <br/>&gt;"Alright. on three, we swing the blades at each other, with the intent of making them connect. Ready?"<br/>&gt;"Yes. I'll count. One.....two......three!"<br/>&gt;Hydra and Zelinka swung the sickles towards each other. A resounding clang echoed through the empty flat field. For a moment, it looked like both weapons were the same but then.....small cracks formed in Hydra's copy. The cracks quickly spread across the weapon, and soon it shattered apart, disappearing into red sparkles. <br/>&gt;Hydra was a little disappointed in the result. "Looks like the copy is weaker than the original, for now. I may need to test this again when I've got a better handle on this power."<br/>&gt;"Sounds like something that can be arranged. I'm curious to see if your copy of a weapon can ever match the original too. Now, what was it you wanted to see?" Zelinka glanced quickly at Candice, who was still in awe at what she had witnessed. "Though, I think I know what it is."<br/>&gt;Hydra wrung her hands together nervously. "Right......I asked you to bring one of your teacher aids to....to see if it was just Pearls that I could pull weapons from, or if it was all gems." she looked over at Candice. "Only if you're okay with it of course. I won't force you to let me try if you don't want to."<br/>&gt;Candice took a moment to contemplate things. On one hand, a Pearl having this sort of power was scary on many levels. On the other, it wasn't like she'd lose her weapon, right? And she was already here and had agreed to help Zelinka out with anything asked of her. <br/>&gt;Candice swallowed hard and stepped forwards. "Okay.....you can try. Just....be gentle? My chest gem is sensitive."<br/>&gt;"Of course, I'll be gentle. Thank you," Hydra stepped towards Candice slowly. When the distance between them was small enough, she reached out towards Candice's gem and focused. <br/>&gt;A few seconds turned into minutes, with nothing happening, Hydra tried to focus a little harder, with no effect. After five minutes, she stepped back. "Nothing. I can't summon your weapon. I wonder why....." she trailed off. She wondered if she should tell Zelinka and Candice about the gems she had, that were poofed and stained red.<br/>&gt;"Why what?" Zelinka eyed Hydra curiously. <br/>&gt;"It's.....nothing. I'm just a little....disappointed I guess? I mean, how could would it have been if I could pull an enemy's weapon and use it against them?" Hydra decided not to freak them out with her past, not yet at least. "I mean, hopefully we won't have to fight other Pearls if.....things ever go wrong."<br/>&gt;Zelinka nodded her head sombrely, as did Candice. Zelinka knew what it was like to be a servant, and she and Candice both knew that if Homeworld started slipping back into their old ways, corrupted gems would be purged entirely. "Yeah, I get it.....better to know what you can do now, right? Be fully prepared for the worst if it ever happens." Candice spoke in a low tone, her voice slightly shaking. <br/>&gt;Hydra's heads nodded. "Yeah.....thanks for letting me try." "If you ever need a favor in return, just let me know, okay?" "I'm pretty good at a lot of things you know." then she looked at Zelinka as her middle head kept speaking. "Thank you too. Now I know, it's probably all Pearls I can pull from. That alone is pretty useful."<br/>&gt;Candice smiled. "I'll take you up on that someday. Thanks."<br/>&gt;Zelinka smiled. "No problem. I might call you soon, I haven't had any challengers recently, and I'm getting restless again."<br/>&gt;"Just say the word and I'll come. It's always nice to help others out."<br/>&gt;With that, the three left the asteroid and went back to their ships. Back on her own vessel, Hydra slumped down in her pilot's seat and let out three long sighs as she picked up one of the poofed gems. "Looks like....it's only Pearls and gems I've hurt with my powers that I can summon from. Still.....maybe it'll be okay. Maybe I should show Zelinka the next time we spar? I've held this secret to myself for so long......would she understand?"<br/>&gt;Hydra thought for a moment before setting the idea aside. "I can decide on that later. For now....I want to go home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter prompted me to write out some of Zelinka's story, both in the main series and her origin story. Though, Zelinka's might not be as involved as some of the others will be.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is something that only recently came to me as something Hydra might be able to do. Rules for her new power will be established in a following chapter. Feels good to be able to write again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>